Black Heart
by Could do better
Summary: The Black family has many more members than those recorded on the family tree, one of those members is Amadysius. She fled from the life she had always loved for the safety of America, but now she's back, and shes brought her new family along with her, as well as a familiar Werewolf. Is England ready for the murderer's sister?
1. Chapter 1

Jubilee took one last miserable look into her mirror, she turned her head slightly, surveying the bruise that was blossoming along the left side of her jaw, she had tried borrowing some make up from Jean but the tone was too light and just gave her the impression of being peaky.

She reluctantly pulled her self away from studying the many scrapes and grazes she had picked up in past training sessions, today was her first day at her new school so she decided to make an effort with what she was wearing along with some eye shadow and a different hair style which made her look, at least in her opinion, a couple of years older.

She jumped slightly when someone gave a sharp knock on her door and didn't pause for an answer before they opened it and poked their head round the door,

"Are you ready?" Wolverine asked gruffly, opening her door a little wider. Allowing himself to lean against the door frame,

"You're supposed to wait for me to say something before you barge into my room." She answered huffily, snatching her jacket and bag from the back of her chair,

"You can't teach and old dog new tricks, petite." She scowled at Remy's remark as she proceeded to fasten her earrings, and then smirked slightly when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped; she walked out into the corridor and strait into Rogue, who stopped Jubilee falling backwards into the wall by gripping her collar, and hoisting her up onto her feet,

"Thanks." She mumbled, "Everything seems to be going wrong for me today." She added,

"Oh, you mean that bruise, its not that bad." Jubilee soon abandoned all hope of getting a lift from Wolverine and moved on down to the kitchen with Rogue, leaving Remy and Logan to fight amongst themselves,

"Yeah? You think you can beat this?" Jubilee asked,

Rogue chuckled softly, "How about a broken arm and fractured ankle to be going along with?" Jubilee grimaced,

"How did that happen?" She asked,

"Lets just say that the school I went to was renowned for its love of dangerous sports." Jubilee frowned, it wasn't often Rogue talked about her life before the X-Men,

"What happened?" She asked,

"I fell from quite high up, the nurse had a fit when she found out what happened." They entered the kitchen and Jubilee looked around glumly, "What's wrong, Jubilee? I thought you wanted to go to school?" Jubilee nodded and ran a hand over the scorch marks on the wall she had made when she had first arrived,

"Yeah, and I still do even though Scott says it's a bad idea." Jubilee thought back to when she had first asked to be put into high school, Scott had not been very happy with her,

"He had his reasons." Rogue replied mystically, picking up her car keys and her jacket, "I think I better drive you today, Remy's gonna be in the danger room with Wolverine getting the stuffing knocked out of him." Jubilee followed obediently.

"What car are we taking?" She asked when they stopped in the garage standing in front of several cars covered in dust sheets,

"Gambit was gonna take you by bike right?" Jubilee nodded, "Well then, I think I should take you by bike." Rogue whipped the grey dust sheet off of a slightly tatty looking motorcycle, the front lamp had a crack down the middle and it looked like the tattered seat had seen better days,

"Okay." Jubilee murmured, She ducked as a red blur flew past her head and looked round at Rogue in shock,

"You're meant to catch the helmet." Rogue gave her a scathing look, Jubilee bent down and picked up the scuffed red helmet, it looked nothing like Wolverine or Gambit's helmets, as it lacked a front visor and looked more like a moped helmet than something that would protect her,

"Err, Rogue, this helmet..." She looked up to see that Rogue was wearing and identical black helmet with two red stripes down the centre,

"It's tougher than it looks." Rogue said offended,

"Okay, but if we crash on my first day of school I'm blaming you." Jubilee huffed, climbing on the back of the bike, she heard Rogue chuckle as she revved the bike.

/

Jubilee surveyed the front of her new school; so far she was not impressed. Toilet paper was strewn over the trees either side of the path way leading to the double doors, litter was everywhere and there was graffiti over the school sign.

She removed her helmet and stepped off the back of the bike with Rogue,

"Well this place looks...quaint." Rogue said,

"It looks like a dump." Jubilee muttered,

"Anyway, you need to give this in to the school office," Rogue handed her a sheet of paper, "It's your details for bthe schools record as well as a copy of the foster agreements with Xavier." Jubilee quickly read the note, having trouble identifying it as it was in Hank's handwriting,

"Why do I only get these now?" She asked flicking through the rest of her notes,

"Wolverine volunteered to give them in but the Professor thought it would be better coming from you." Rogue replied,

"Ah." Jubilee said, turning away from Rogue,

"I know that this is the last day in the school year, but please try and make a good impression." Rogue said, revving the bike, starting the engine, and driving away leaving Jubilee standing in the school car park,

"Yeah, okay." She replied absentmindedly and started moving towards the school entrance and her first day as a high-schooler.

/

The ride back to the mansion was a pleasant experience, Rogue deliberately took a longer route than she normally would, enjoying the feeling of finally being back on her own motorbike and not having to cling onto someone for dear life while they tried to reach the highest speed they could just to scare her.

The only thing that was bothering her was the slight tingle in her left forearm, she knew what it was immediately, the look on Lucius' face after he had finished marking her as a dark wizard was one of pure satisfaction, she was only fourteen at the time and it still hurt to remember the look of shame her mother had given her, and the dissapointment so evident of Lupin's face.

She pulled back onto a residential road; the tingling sensation quickly grew to one of burning as she grew nearer to the mansion.

She finally pulled up outside the gates, finding one gate completely missing and the other hanging off on one hinge, she reached for the wand tucked in her boot, pulling it out with one hand steering the bike, she cut the engine there and then, removing her helmet.

The sky rumbled above her, a woman's scream echoed from inside the mansion as well as a scream of maniacal laughter as a green bolt of light shot through the roof and hit the dark clouds above, the sky erupted in a twisting writhing mass of fog and cloud as the Dark Mark took shape above the Xavier mansion.

"Shit." Rogue apparated to the splintered front door, not wanting to jump straight into the conflict, she gently pushed the remainder of the door inwards, gingerly placing her feet on the foyer floor as she moved into the house.

As she moved further into the entrance she noticed the remainders of the giant chandelier that used to hang high above everybody, the glittering crystals were spread over the tiled floor, echoing the same crunching noise every time Rogue stepped on one.

As Rogue approached the stairs she heard a faint growl to her diagonal left, she raised her wand hand pointing it at the stairs, the bulky shape on the bottom step moved slightly, as if it was sitting up,

"Wolverine?" She whispered, edging closer to the figure, wand still pointed towards it, "Wolverine?" She repeated, reaching her free hand out to touch the silhouette, her hand almost made contact with the man, the closer she got the hotter and more painful the mark on her arm felt, she whipped her head round when the sound of rustling hit her ears, she turned back to the person on the stairs, her hand made contact with the figure's clothing, grasping the material and pulling.

"Good evening." Rogue recoiled, recognising the voice at once, "Tell me, Desdemona, why did you desert me? Did you think you could hide from me?" The snake like features of Lord Voldemort loomed above her, bearing down on her as she fell backwards dropping her wand in the process,

"N-no. Of course n-not. D-Dumbledore s-said it would be s-safer." She groped for her wand, still keeping eye contact with Voldemort,

"Silly girl, thought you could run from me? I'll teach you what happens to deserters!" Rogue abandoned the search for her wand and morphed into her animagus form, running away from Voldemort, "I always new not to trust a Hufflepuff. You think a dog can run away from me? Your brother already tried that, and look where he ended up! _Crucio_!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Rogue's animagus form, the jet of light from the tip of his wand hit the black border collie making it stumble and fall, whimpering as it did so,

"So weak, so _so_ weak." Voldemort stood above her once more, she had reverted to her human form moments after being hit with the curse, he lined his wand up, ready to administer the killing curse,

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, the flash of green light hit her, she screamed in pain, blackness engulfing her-

"Rogue!" Rogue woke up to find Jubilee shaking her by the shoulders, she looked down and realised she was still in her clothes, and had not even bothered climbing underneath the covers, "Oh my god Rogue, please don't scare me like that!" Jubilee flung her arms around Rogue's neck,

"J-jubilee?" Rogue asked questioningly, pulling the girl back to look at her, "Where are the others?" She asked, upon noticing that there was nobody else in the room, despite the racket she was bound to have been making,

"Their on a mission, professor saw loads of police cars and loads of random people running around screaming so he took the others to go and find out what was up. Don't you remember?" Jubilee looked at her strangely, like Jean did when she was trying to check if anybody felt ill,

"No...I...I don't remember any of it." Rogue muttered, Still remembering the events of her nightmare, "Did the professor say what they were going out to find?" She asked Jubilee,

Who frowned slightly, before picking up a crumpled piece of paper she had dropped,

"Uh...it says something about a guy named Fenir Greybuck...I think."

"Fenrir Greyback?" She asked,

"Uh, yeah, I think that's what he said." Jubilee muttered, Rogue jumped from the bed and ran across to her wardrobe, pulling out the top boxes in a frenzy,

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Jubilee asked, catching a stray scarf as it was flung from the boxes,

"I've had dealings with Greyback before, Xavier doesn't know what he's dealing with." Rogue finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out a small velvet bag, opening the clutch and shoving her whole arm inside, pulling out what looked like a feather, "Dammit." She muttered, reaching inside her boot for her wand, "Accio robes." Rogue said, pointing her wand inside the bag before catching a bundle of cloth, "Here." She said, passing a black cloak with green trim and a silver serpent to Jubilee, who starred at the robes in astonishment,

"Did you just...?" She asked, watching as Rogue dug through the pile of clothes,

"Just what?" Rogue replied pointing her wand inside the bag again, "Accio travelling cloak." She caught what looked like a brown patch work quilt, "Accio Invisibility cloak." She pointed her wand at the bag again and this time a shimmering bundle of material joined the growing jumble of clothes on the floor, "Did I just what, Jubilee?" She asked, more pointedly,

"Did you just...No, I'm going crazy...People don't just pull out wands in real life." Jubilee said, looking at the cloak in her hands, she looked up at Rogue again, who was in the process of removing her normal high healed boots in favour of what looked like combat boots, reaching her calf,

"C'mon Jubilee, we don't have much time, put that cloak on." Rogue practically growled, now wrestling with the heavy brown travelling cloak over a set of red and gold robes and over large jumper,

"But...you just..." Jubilee asked exasperatedly, pointing at the bag and then at Rogue, who had fastened the heavy cloak and was not sorting through the rest of the boxes, chucking some items in the corner while other items were randomly discarded around the room,

"Listen Jubilee." Replied Rogue from her place amongst the jumble of fabrics, "I need you to just do what I tell you for the next twenty minutes, and then, I swear, you can ask any question you like, you can shout at me all you want, but now you have to listen." Jubilee nodded, "Okay, go to your room and bring back one thing you cannot live with out, just one though." As Jubilee moved dumbly from the room, Rogue summoned a large black trunk bearing the initials 'A. M. Black', Rogue then muttered, "Pack." With a wave of her wand and everything in the pile in the corner swept itself into her trunk, folding itself moderately neatly, while the many cloaks and sets of robes folded themselves on top, the last thing to be packed was a bound photo album, also bearing the trunks initials.

"Hey." Rogue looked up to find Jubilee staring at her, holding a single photo, "I have what I need." She handed it to Rogue who quickly put it in the velvet bag, along with several vials containing liquids Jubilee could not read the name of,

"Accio Firebolt." Rogue pointed towards the wardrobe again and held out a hand to catch the sleek broomstick that flew out of it, Rogue was secretly thanking her brother for sending one to her, even though she thought it was a stupid idea at the time since she hardly ever had the chance to practice magic, "We need to leave." Rogue announced, picking up the trunk and broomstick, while pocketing her wand and the velvet bag,

"Why are we going? I mean I'm sure the X-Men can handle themselves against one person." Jubilee asked, moving at a jog to keep up with Rogue,

"It wont just be one." Rogue snapped, turning left down the stairs and removing the keys for one of the Professor's luxury cars when she reached the door way, "And he's not a person." Jubilee frowned,

"Is he a mutant?" She asked, still struggling to keep up with Rogue as she used the keys to pick a smart looking black car and un ceremoniously dumping the trunk and broomstick in the boot,

"No, Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the centre of New York was fairly silent, it had been that way for a while, the only thing disrupting the quiet was the low purr of the engine. Jubilee had not uttered a single word since Rogue had told her what they were going up against.

"What makes you think you can stop this werewolf if the rest of the X-Men can't?" Jubilee blurted out,

"The professor will try and reason with him, Wolverine will try and attack him and the rest of the X-Men will soon follow. I can't let that happen, they'll all get themselves killed." Rogue replied, concentrating on the dark road,

"Yeah, but can't you-"

"Can't I wave my magic wand and make all the bad guys disappear? Magic doesn't work like that, it involves defensive spells and curses that actually _do_ some damage when they hit you, just because I have this wand and the power to use it does not make me the Mississippian equivalent to the fairy godmother." Jubilee was now having trouble removing that mental image from her mind,

"But...you said it would be more than one person?" Jubilee questioned,

"No, I said 'it won't just be one.' And I mean it." Rogue replied, not taking her eyes from the road,

"Why would you need more than one person if that person was a werewolf?" Jubilee knew she was treading in dangerous waters by the way Rogue was frowning,

"Fenrir Greyback is also a wizard, and from what I heard from my brother back in London, he is working with He-Who-must-not-be-named, meaning he probably has half of the Death Eaters with him." Rogue replied, pausing to look at Jubilee,

"And what are 'Death Eaters'?" Jubilee asked adding air quotes around 'Death Eaters',

"Dark wizards." Was her short answer,

"So, does that make you a light wizard?" Rogue laughed, shaking her head,

"No...There are no such people as 'light wizards' there are good wizards; they appose You-know-who and fight with Dumbledore and the order...and then there are dark wizards, they may or may not be Death Eaters but they generally support you-know-who." Jubilee made a soft 'oh' of understanding , before turning to Rogue,

"Do all good wizards have a tattoo on there left arms...to, you know, make them visible to other good wizards?" Jubilee pointed to Rogue's left arm,

"No." Rogue was suddenly cold, she shook her sleeve back to her wrist concealing the tattoo, and the rest of the ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence with Jubilee looking out of her window and Rogue giving the journey her full attention.

/

When the car finally came to a stop Jubilee was grateful to be out of range of Rogue's icy demeanour, after she had asked about the tattoo Rogue hadn't spoken, Jubilee gave the view out of her window her full attention and hadn't bothered talking again.

"Put this on." Rogue tossed the shimmering, silvery bundle of cloth at her, Jubilee caught it making a noise of mild surprise, the cloth felt alien to her, it was like silk and velvet all rolled into one, feeling more like a liquid than a fabric, Jubilee caught Rogue looking at her curiously,

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows,

"Don't just stare at it, put it on." Rogue ushered, miming swinging a cloak over her shoulders, Jubilee blushed but did what she was asked, she slipped it over both shoulders but when she reached to fasten the cloak she couldn't see the strings, to her surprise she could no longer see her body from the neck down,

"Rogue!" Jubilee squeaked, trying to locate her body by spinning around on the spot,

"What are doing?" Rogue asked, looking at Jubilee suspiciously, Jubilee gestured down at her 'missing' body, "Jubilee stop messing about." Rogue started to walk away from her, Jubilee reached out, grabbing the back of Rogue's thick cloak,

"Rogue! Where's my body?" She asked questioningly, moving her arms wildly, they came free of the cloak appearing as they were suspended in midair,

"You're wearing an invisibility cloak, while you're under it people can't see you, the cloak renders you invisible." Rogue moved to stand in front of Jubilee; she reached to the back of Jubilee's cloak, pulling the fabric up so it concealed Jubilee's head and neck, making her completely invisible, "Just keep close to me, okay?" Rogue asked, looking back at Jubilee as she walked on.

Five minutes they came to a stop next to a litter filled alley, after waiting for a couple of minutes with no sign of any werewolves Jubilee was quickly becoming bored, she pulled the cloak off of her head, breathing in some vaguely fresh air after ten minutes under the cloak,

"Do we just stand here and wait?" She huffed after several more minutes of standing around,

"I was thinking more along the lines of follow the path of destruction." Rogue pointed to several upturned lampposts, and a taxi on its side with a huge crack down the windscreen and a tire missing. Jubilee grumbled and made to pull the cloak back up before Rogue stopped her, putting a finger to her lips to silence Jubilee's question,

"Listen." Rogue murmured, Jubilee strained her ears in hope she might hear something, there was a howl from somewhere in the distance, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Without warning Rogue grabbed hold of Jubilee, The death grip on her arm felt like it was slipping slightly as the world went black without warning, she felt as if something was pushing her from all directions, not unlike teleporting with Kurt. The sensation stopped after several seconds but Jubilee didn't open her eyes in fear of throwing up, she felt someone pull her gently to one side, rubbing her back comfortingly, she opened her eyes slowly but regretted it immediately as the vomit that had been threatening to make itself known surged up her throat and landed on the pavement.

"Jubilee...look." Jubilee opened her eyes again, wiping her mouth on her sleeve as she rose from her doubled over position to look at the scene of destruction, she immediately spotted a grey, four legged animal, it was hunched over, Jubilee made a move to walk forward but collided with Rogue's outstretched arm, she shot a reproachful look at her but didn't get a reaction as Rogue was watching the grey animal as it lumbered towards an over turned car, "Put the invisibility cloak on and get back." Rogue pushed Jubilee gently before scrabbling in the velvet bag for something, she withdrew her arm from the bag clutching what appeared to be a vial full of dried bluebells, and then thrusting the bag at Jubilee.

Jubilee watched in mild disgust as Rogue uncorked the vial, removed a flower and its stem and then held it in between her teeth. Rogue removed the heavy brown cloak and then threw it to the ground by Jubilee's feet with the glass vial.

Jubilee stared at where Rogue was standing and watched as the figure of the woman changed and assumed the form of a black dog with pointed ears, green eyes and a black nose, the dog had shaggy fur and had the appearance of a wolf more than a dog. The dog cocked its head slightly, as if waiting for approval before turning and trotting lightly over to the grey creature Jubilee assumed to be the Werewolf.

With the invisibility cloak over her head Jubilee had a perfect view of the black dog as it sat down in front of the cowering Werewolf, dropping the blue flower before lying down with its head resting on its black paws.

The wolf growled, even Jubilee heard it, and lunged forward at the dog, Jubilee almost screamed but managed to clamp two hands over her mouth as the large Werewolf brought a sharply clawed paw down, swiping at the dog before stopping suddenly like it had hit an invisible wall, it moved forward again hitting the wall before stepping backwards, stumbling and finally falling, hitting a wall.

Jubilee cautiously moved forward as she watched the dog morph back into Rogue and kneel in front of what should've still looked like a Werewolf, instead of the furry body of a lycanthrope there was a naked man, bearing a number of shallow gashes and grazes, Jubilee moved further still until she was spotted by Rogue,

"Grab the cloak and bag." She stated, while taking the pulse of the man, apparently oblivious to the fact he was naked, Jubilee had already picked up the cloak and bag so she dropped them by Rogue's knees.

She watched quietly as Rogue withdrew her wand and pointed it into the bag muttering something and then finally catching a bottle of amber liquid, she uncorked the bottle before holding it to the man's lips and tipping a couple of drops into his open mouth,

"What's that?" Jubilee ventured,

"Firewhiskey, I want Remus to be awake before we apparate." Rogue sat back on her heels, and sealed the bottle, dropping it back in the bag, Jubilee looked at the man, he would've been quite handsome if there weren't worry lines permanently etched into his forehead, he had a long fringe that hung into his eyes and a scrappy moustache.

The man drew a shuddering breath, his eye lids fluttered momentarily before he finally opened his eyes,

"What happened?" He wheezed, looking at Rogue a little bewildered,

"I...I reversed the transformation with monkshood. I'm sorry Remus, but we couldn't let you destroy the rest of New York." Remus noticed Jubilee for the first time and offered a tight lipped smile that turned into a grimace of pain as Rogue slowly eased him into sitting up,

"What about the other's?" Jubilee only just remembered what they had set out to do in the first place,

"We can't stay here; the others will just have to cope." Rogue replied, helping Remus up after tying her cloak around his shoulders, providing him with at least some form of clothing,

"But you said-"

"I know Jubilee! Don't you think I want to help?" Rogue all but yelled,

"You're not acting like you want to help." Jubilee muttered,

"At the moment Jubilee I can't help, were in a public place full of muggles, I can't wade in the middle of a fight and start cursing people, I would be arrested." Jubilee huffed again and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Remus, after three were going to do a side-along-apparition." Remus grimaced, but nodded anyway and took Rogue's arm, she held out a hand to Jubilee offering a kind smile, "Try not to be sick this time." She said, giving Jubilee's hand a reassuring squeeze, "One, two...three." Jubilee felt the world go black and herself being pressed from all sides before her feet coming into contact with solid ground once more, she straightened up and opened her eyes, the feeling of nausea wasn't as bad this time, but she still had a difficult time holding the contents of her stomach.

"We can't risk apparating again; we need to take a port-key." Rogue said, from where she was holding up Remus, who had his eyes shut tight, "Jubilee, go to the car, open the boot, open the trunk and then rip a scrap of something off of the first thing you find." Rogue tossed Jubilee the keys with her free hand, struggling to keep Remus upright at the same time.

Jubilee unlocked the boot and flung open the black trunk, pulling out a white shirt, she tore the sleeve from the shirt, throwing the remainder of the shirt back into the open trunk, before jogging the short distance back to where Rogue had just sat Remus down, with his head between his knees.

Rogue took the scrap of white fabric, tapping it and muttering something under her breath before pointing her wand at the car boot and levitating the trunk and broomstick towards her, she bent down resting a hand on Remus and holding one to Jubilee. No sooner had Jubilee taken hold of Rogue's hand had the world spun away from her. About ten seconds passed before Jubilee came into contact with something hard, she landed on her knees and was having trouble from crying out in pain, she opened her eyes in time to see Rogue and Remus land hard on their feet a few metres away from her, Remus was leaning heavily on Rogue, who was struggling with the trunk and broomstick she held under her right arm.

"Where are we?" Jubilee managed to ask, she looked around and saw they were in a street lined with tall houses,

"Outside my old house." Rogue said, placing the trunk next to her and dropping the broomstick next to it,

"And where is your old house?" Jubilee asked, still looking down the street,

"London." Rogue replied, before moving toward a grubby looking three storey house, helping Remus along with her, Jubilee could only stare after her in shock.


End file.
